It may be desirable to have a direct view system in which the image is intermediately available in digital form, i.e., being represented in a digital signal domain. This may allow the direct view system to employ digital signal processing to improve the image's quality, to overlay relevant information onto the image, etc. Such a direct view system may use a semiconductor sensor for acquiring an image, a signal processor for processing the image and an electronic display for displaying the image.